


The Good Neighbor

by Hancockshamcock



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hancockshamcock/pseuds/Hancockshamcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relic from a bygone era - Nora, our intrepid explorer is the oppressed hero of a time long gone by. A woman of confused origin, she finds a friend in an unlikely place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> Hey I'm Jan! ;)  
> I'm new to this so please be nice and don't be too hard on me! ;) lol  
> I'd really appreciate some comments! x  
> I really wanna be an author when I grow up!  
> And I really love Hancock! My pruney baby. But I bet you guessed that lol!!  
> I made the SS called Nora since its the default name and more ppl would be able to put their SS in her shoes <3 no need to say thanks jk jk my SS is called Jasmine if you were wondering !

Nora was happy to be a housewife. She had it all; a sexy husband, robot and baby. She was thinking this at breakfast when eating a bowl of sugar bombs. Her favourite! Nate was watching the news, probably something about those damn commies, but she didn't care. They were safe in capitalist America! Codsworth was looking after Shaun. It was the picture of a perfect family.  
"Miss Nora! Little Shaun won't stop crying. Perhaps he needs some of that 'mother's touch'?"

"Ok Codsworth!" she giggled, "I'm coming!"  
"That's what she said", Nate laughed.  
"Oh Nate... what will I do with you. Boys will be boys!" Nora retorted, with a glint in her eyes.  
"I can think of a few things you can do with me, honey..." Nate chuckled huskily.  
Nora felt a sudden heat rush to her loins. Nate was ever so frisky since Shaun had been born. Her sudden fertility was sparking something primal in him.  
"I fixed Shaun's mobile; you should take a look." Nate grinned, knowing teh effect he had on her.  
"I'll do that" she smiled, knowing he'd follow her into Shaun's room.

The mobile instantly soothed Shaun back into sweet slumber. Nora wasn't sure why Codsworth hadn't tried that already. She looked at Shaun's sweet face. So smooth and clean but also showed an old wisdom, as if he was already an old man. She felt so proud; she could tell he was going to grow up smart and handsome. She was already thinking about the grandkids!

Nate touched Nora's ass and said, "Let's go to the park. It's nearly Halloween".  
The events of the previous year sprang to Nora's mind. They fucked behind the bushes opposite the drugstore. She'd got stung by nettles. It was a bit rubbish, although exhilarating.  
"Not again Nate! Remember what happened?" she teased Nate.  
"Well, Shaun's asleep and we've got some time to-"  
"SIR... MA'AM... I think you should see this!"  
"Oh Codsworth, you're too anxious" Nate said, following his voice to the tv room.  
Nora followed Nate, like a loyal wife. She came to a scary sight, the newsman was wan and scared and grey.  
"The bombs have been confirmed as dropping everywhere we're all going to die"  
"Oh no!" Nora said, starting to cry. She didn't want to die, or for her dear husband and son to get hurt. She lived for them.  
"Don't worry, daddy has this" Nate said, as he took Shaun and pushed Nora out of the house.  
"I have us signed up for vault-tech because I'm a military man.' Nate said in a rushed manner.  
" Thank god and thank America" Nora sighed, relief washing over her. That visit from the man from vault-tech hadn't been a waste of time after all.  
They ran through the streets of sanctuary, along with their neighbours (none of which Nora liked much. They had always treated her with animosity and she wouldn't mind if the bombs killed them all)  
Nora wasn't that keen on people. She only really liked Nate and Shaun. She often thought about burning the whole world.

They reached the entrance to the vault. The vault tech guy was crying, but Nora didn't care. She thought he looked a bit dweeby so she pushed passed him.  
"Sir! My husband said we have entry to vault-tech?"  
"Ah yes. Cleared go on through."  
'Thank you good soldier!' Nora felt proud to be American.  
The vault tech worker cried behind her "Why not let me in? You don't understand, I've worked for vault tech all my life. I AM vault tech!"  
Nora did not hear the rest of the confrontation as she ran with Nate and Shaun to where the vault was situated.

Then the bombs HIT! BOOM! Nora was lucky that her and her family were on the elevator platform and that it was already going down. She screamed but felt brave - she was going to survive. She had to. She looked to Nate, her handsome husband, and Shaun, her handsome baby. It was all going to be ok...


	2. Chapter 2

A lot had transpired since entering the vault. She had watched her husband murdered, baby kidnapped and now she was stuck in a damn post apocalyptic Boston in a fucking suit of power armour fighting a fucking horned beast to save a group of fucking people from crazed other people who had so many damn guns. At least they weren't racist to her anymore. Unlike Nate's mom.

She was a real piece of work! But we'll talk about that later. Nora was punching this lizard bitch in the face but it was difficult since she was in the hefty armour built for people like her Nate: big, strong men. But she could handle it. She thought,  
'I'm on my own now. I can't hide behind Nate any longer. He's dead. I have to be strong. For my baby.'  
The dog had been a godsend. It was such a sweet heart and was distracting the damn lizard enough to stop it tearing her apart. It was a miracle enough that the mutt was still alive at all. Dogmeat, that crazy lady had called him. She'd remember that. 

Finally she beat up the big lizard and sighed. She was exhausted. She met Preston, a nice man, and because she had helped him she expected a reward. She wasn't keen on the old woman, she seemed like a drug addict, and she spouted nonsense about her dear baby, which was unacceptable.  
"It's hard to find a friend out here in the wasteland" Preston said warmly after she said she was glad he was on her team. She felt a pang of desire when he put his hand on her arm- it had been over 200 years since she had physical contact with a man let alone a touch with such warmth. It didn't hurt that Preston was such a handsome and gentle young man either. Nora blushed and told him that she'd be happy to help him out anytime. She didn't allow herself to feel guilty. Nate was already gone and hell no was she going to let him be a dead weight holding her back from her emotional and physical needs.

She needed to stand up for herself now. She thought back to her old days as a merc - hired to kill, spy and do all manner of bad things. She had to harden her heart then, and when she married Nate she left that all behind. But it was always in her, that training, that resolve. She saw Preston as someone she could maybe convince to protect her, but she wanted to keep moving, find Shaun. She had to stop running away from herself, from her past...


	3. Chapter 3

She'd always liked robots. That's why she liked Codsworth. He was simple, she could understand him, he was just circuits and didn't judge. He was programmed to like her. But Nick? He confused her. He was almost human. She wondered if he had a wang but thought it distasteful to ask, especially at this point, where they were surrounded by wannabe mobsters with submachine guns. She also wondered why Piper didn't say anything about it to her beforehand but those were questions she'd have to ask later. Now, they had more pressing issues. He wanted to help her find Shaun. He was the first person - robot - thing? to care about her and how she was doing. She couldn't help but like that, and be attracted to what he could offer. She found herself getting distracted from her search for her infant baby son, and found that she was preferring her new life in this wasteland. It let her release her true self, her violent, rebellious and sexy self.

Nora put on the sweetest, most attractive tone to her voice and told the extremely sweaty and unattractive lead mobster that it was that girl (who was absolutely violent and horrid) that was holding him back and that he should take a look at himself. He did! He sent that bitch away - and told Nora she had ten seconds to get out. Luckily her training kicked in and was able to lead Nick to freedom quickly. Nick was so happy to be free, she wished she could relate. When Nora got out of the freezepop pods, she was astounded by the new world - it was new to her but restricted her. She felt like she was in a prison - a prison that let her make her new identity. She also felt so alone. She could only rely on herself and her ability to shoot, stab or talk her way out of any dangerous situation. What Nora really needed was someone she could talk to, someone who wouldn't judge her for her past, someone who wouldn't coddle her like Nate did but would still have her back. Someone who would treat her like their equal. "Perhaps", she thought, "Nick could be that person". She could not deny that there was something about the synth detective that was attractive. The intelligence, the danger. He was like one of those detectives straight out of a film noir and that turned her on. She just had to hope about the wang situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Hwæt! We Gardena in geardagum,   
þeodcyninga, þrym gefrunon,   
hu ða æþelingas ellen fremedon.   
Oft Scyld Scefing sceaþena þreatum,   
5  
monegum mægþum, meodosetla ofteah,   
egsode eorlas. Syððan ærest wearð   
feasceaft funden, he þæs frofre gebad,   
weox under wolcnum, weorðmyndum þah,   
oðþæt him æghwylc þara ymbsittendra   
10  
ofer hronrade hyran scolde,   
gomban gyldan. þæt wæs god cyning!   
ðæm eafera wæs æfter cenned,   
geong in geardum, þone god sende   
folce to frofre; fyrenðearfe ongeat   
15  
þe hie ær drugon aldorlease   
lange hwile. Him þæs liffrea,   
wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf;   
Beowulf wæs breme (blæd wide sprang),   
Scyldes eafera Scedelandum in.   
20

Nora loved the Anglo-Saxon version of Beowulf. The translated version never truly captured the raw emotion of the original. Nate could never understand her love of it, or her love of any book, to be honest. He wasn't the academic type and laughed that her law degree was pointless when they married. Nick peered over her shoulder to see what she was scribbling down.  
"Beowulf, huh? Now ain't that a blast from the past"  
"Yeah it's one of my favourite stories. I remember when my mum used to tell me it every night before bed. I still don't know what any of it means but it sure sounds pretty. Thought I did until I started trying to translate it in my free time."  
"Ah, I remember when that came out. I have an original copy I carry around with me at all times"  
Suddenly Nick took out a copy of the Nowell Codex manuscript. It was very old but Nick loved old things. Old things like Nora. She was old. It only occurred to Nora then how old she was in this new world.   
"How did you manage to get your hands on that?" Nora inquired,  
"Well, one of the benefits of a post apocalyptic world is that no one seems to mind not returning things back to the library" Nick chuckled.  
Nora appreciated having someone who had memories of the world before the apocalypse and felt Nick could truly relate to her. Like herself, he had woken up in the wasteland with memories of a bygone era.

Nora liked Nick. A lot. They had travelled through the broken streets of Boston together and had their fair share of near death experiences. Those sorts of things bring people closer together. The only thing was, Nora longed for more than what Nick could offer her and they could never see each other as more than just friends. This wasn't to say that Nora didn't appreciate Nick's friendship, but the Commonwealth lacked privacy, so touching herself couldn't even be considered an option. Sexual frustration had become a given in her new life.

Nick and Nora continued through the streets of Boston fighting and killing their way through raiders and supermutants alike. Nora had heard whisperings of a "Combat Zone" and she was intrigued. She managed to convince Nick that clearing raiders from around that area would be beneficial to settlements nearby, but although she did want to help the people of the commonwealth, she couldn't deny the sound of the combat zone lit a feeling from her past; a bloodlust, a desire to fight to the bitter end. Eventually, they reached the Combat Zone and Nora couldn't shake the feeling of excitement, a feeling not even Nate or Preston could awaken in her. They cleared the raiders from outside and made their way in. Those inside had a storm coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry guys this was a long one heheheh. but i think we covered some good ground yeah? we all knew nora was really a hard ass all along didn't we. get ready - shes got a storm comin too


	5. Chapter 5

Cait was the prize fighter of the Combat zone- undefeated and Irish, she stood out amongst the scum. She had worked at the combat zone for a few years and had a reputation as the best killer in all of central Boston. But she had competition - Nora was giving her a run for her money, and gaining a reputation for it too. As Nora entered she saw a dozen eyes turn to her- they were not happy. And they were ugly. She got out her big iron and shot them all in between the eyes - fast as that. She'd gotten very good with a gun since she left the vault - she was like a real life cowboy! Her training was paying off at last. She didn't notice the other raiders sneak out behind her. One hit Nick across the head, she heard the clang of crappy baseball bat against sweet, tender steel.  
"NICK NO!"  
"It's ok kiddo, I got this."  
As Nora turned to help Nick out, a different raider got her in a headlock. She flipped him to the ground like a kung-fu master goddess and emptied her magazine into the raider's skull. She had a cut across her cheek and she was out for blood. No one made her bleed except for dear old Mother Nature, and even then Nora would have Mother Nature answer for it if she could. Complete pandemonium broke loose as Nora singlehandedly took town each raider scum left in the place. Not to say they didn't put up a good fight. Although covered in cuts and bruises Nora emerged victorious and slung Nick over her shoulder as the looted anything useful they could find. Curiosity got the better of her, so she slung Nick on her back to see if she could feel anything down there. She couldn't.

'HEY YOU THERE! You killed my entire clientele!'  
Nora turned suddenly - someone was still alive? She'd fix that soon enough.  
'Hey - hey I'm no enemy. I own this fine establishment.' said the dapper ghoul. Nora had never met a well-spoken and well-dressed ghoul before - she thought they were all a bunch of brainless hungry savage zombies. But this one was pretty cute.  
"I think I just saved your life, they didn't look like they were taking any prisoners" Nora retorted, raising an eyebrow. She eyed the ghoul up and down, reminded of her love of zombies as a child.  
"You just put me out of business, is what you did... ugh... Say, you caught the end of that fight. What did you think of Cait?" the ghoul asked.  
Nora eyed Cait - she was impressive to say the least. She couldn't help but think she looked like an addict though, which Nora looked down on because she was a good Christian girl.   
"She's impressive. Why do you ask?" Nora asked suspiciously, wondering what the ghoul's motives were.  
"Well, since you wiped my entire customer base off the face of the Earth, I wont be making any caps. Which means I cant afford to look after two people. So, how about it, huh? Why don't you take up her contract and have her tag along with you? It's always good to have another pair of eyes to watch your back."  
Nora sighed. "What does Cait have to think about all this?" she said.

Cait's accent was hard for Nora to understand, but she tried.  
'Ey dun I get a say in all dis?'  
The ghoul shrugged. Nora sighed and said, 'I'll think about it.' Cait huffed, leaning against a wall. Nora wasn't sure about her, she seemed too blasé.   
"Well, I'll be off now then, thanks for the good time." Nora said, winking at the blond ghoul. Maybe she'd be back for him, only time would tell.


	6. Good Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora finally makes it to Goodneighbor and meets the beloved Mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I promise I'll be better lol   
> please leave reviews i want to know how you all think im doing!  
> xoxo

Nora had got lost after leaving the combat zone. They'd been wondering around for two days. Her and Nick were getting antzy. Things weren't going as smoothly between them. Nora was tired, aching and needed to restock on ammo and lashed out at Nick for it. Nick suggested that they stop at a nearby town called Goodneighbor to rest up and restock and this only pissed her off more. Why hadn't he suggested this earlier when he knew of a place they could stop? Why hadn't he taken the lead and not let her wander around aimlessly? She kept casually making references to his lack of manhood. Nick at first shrugged it off, but started to get a bit annoyed. Nora felt bad, it was a low blow but she couldn't help herself. She was projecting her sexual frustrations onto Nick and his lack of genitals.  
Finally they reached a gate that said GOODNEIGHBOR on it. It looked like a town. It looked fairly welcoming. She hoped it would be better than Diamond City. She wasn't keen on Diamond City, it seemed to conformist and capitalist. Everyone just focused on keeping the status quo and it wasn't any fun. She was hoping Goodneighbor would be her kind of scene. Nick warned her that the town could be a little rough sometimes but anyone was welcome. She thought he muttered "of the people, for the people..." but ignored it.  
As she entered the township, she was immediately met by a rough looking man with a threatening posture. Despite the posturing, it was fair to say he looked tragic. He disgusted Nora before words had even left his mouth.  
"Well well well... it's the detective. Tracking down another wayward husband to his mistress?"  
Valentine retorted, "Why? Someone stand you up?"  
The rough man responded, "You, uh, trying that... what do you call it... evasive language on me?" He turned to Nora, "And who are you, huh? Valentine's new dick in training?"  
Nora couldn't help but respond sarcastically. She wasn't threatened by this dickhead.   
"We're hiring but I don't think you'd... measure up."  
"Don't be like that. You just got the look of someone who's in the market for a little insurance."  
Nora had had enough of this idiot. "Unless it's 'keep dumb assholes away from me' insurance, I'm not interested." That gained a chuckle from Nick and she knew they were on good terms again.  
"Now don't be like that. I think you're going to like what I have on offer. You hand over everything you got in them pockets or accidents start to happen to ya. Big bloody accidents."  
"A mugging" Nora thought, "how original". Her fingers twitched towards her gun.  
A husky voice cut through from the distance.  
"Whoa whoa. Time out"  
Nora turned to see a figure approaching. As the figure came into the light she saw he was a handsome ghoul dressed in some old revolutionary attire. She could tell she liked him already. Not just anyone could make a tricorn hat look that good.  
The ghoul continued, "Nick Valentine makes a rare visit to town and you're hassling his friend with that extortion crap?"  
The rough looking man immediately looked like a reprimanded child. This was far more satisfying that blowing his head off.  
The ghoul turned to Nick and briefly made eye contact with Nora. She could have sworn he winked at her and she felt a flutter in her chest, her face suddenly felt warm.  
"Good to see you again, Nick" Hancock said pleasantly.  
"Hancock..." Nick replied, with a lot less warmth he had been given. There was a history there and Nora wanted to know it.  
The man interjected, "What do you care? She ain't one of us!"  
"No love for your mayor, Finn?" Hancock said darkly, "I said let 'em go". The ghoul was the mayor of this town then. Nora was surprised, it didn't seem like people were too fond of ghouls in the Commonwealth, but this ghoul did exude a dangerous and attractive charisma that she, quite honestly, found irresistible.  
Finn argued back, “You’re soft, Hancock. You keep letting outsiders walk all over us, one day there’ll be a new mayor.”  
Nora instantly knew that Finn was in for it. The look in his eyes betrayed him and Nora was eager to see how things would play out. She lightly fingered her gun, in case things got out of hand, but saw that Nick looked completely calm. Finn posed no risk with Mayor Hancock around.  
Though Hancock remained light-hearted, Nora could sense that Hancock wasn’t going to let Finn off so easily.  
“Come on man, this is me we’re talking about. Let me tell you something…”  
Hancock opened his arms as he walked towards Finn, in an almost friendly gesture, and rested his hand on Finn’s shoulder. At that moment, Hancock pulled out a knife faster than you could say “Goodneighbor” and stabbed Finn repeatedly. Nora couldn’t help but find the way Hancock stabbed that man to death attractive. Something about the confident way he held himself, his dominance, lit a fire in Nora like she had never experienced.  
“Now why’d you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart over here.” Hancock goaded humorously over Finn’s body. Hancock stepped over Finn towards Nora and looked her dead in the eyes.  
“You alright sister?” He asked, the tone of his voice enveloping her completely.   
Nora could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. He was so confident… it was so sexy to her. Even though he was missing a nose and a layer of skin, just the way he carried himself was… irresistible.   
Nora panicked slightly at the prospect of talking to him and words just splurted out.  
“Thanks for sorting him out, saved me some bullets. So, you’re a ghoul, huh?” Nora wanted to hit herself for that. You couldn’t just go saying stuff like that to someone you have the hots for.  
“Yeah noticed teh face huh? Gives me a sexy king of the zombies kinda look. Big hit with the ladies.”  
Hancock was right… it was definitely having an effect on her.  
“Lots of walking rad freaks like me around here. You might want to keep questions like that on a low burner around here” Hancock mused. Nora couldn’t leave things like this. She couldn’t look like some anti ghoul racist like those bastards in Diamond City.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just noticed that a lotta people don’t seem too fond of ghouls so I was surprised to see one as a Mayor. Those folks make it seem like all ghouls are just gonna eat your face off. Though I don’t think I’d mind that if it were you” Nora said suggestively. She couldn’t help but shamelessly flirt with this handsome ghoul. Nora could feel Nick rolling his eyes behind her but she didn’t care.  
Hancock chuckled. “Well, I can’t argue with that. Though your face wouldn’t be what I’d eat” he said, eyeing Nora up and down.  
Nora blushed - he couldn’t be what she thought he was saying.... Right? Nora’s thoughts went instantly to Hancock’s loins.... He didn’t have a nose… and his ears were… well… not exactly there. What of his penis? She was hoping… praying… that his manhood was intact. Even then, he’d already mentioned the concept of eating her out - perhaps she was going to have a fun time after all.   
Nick coughed behind Nora. She was sure he’d be blushing if he could.  
“I’ll leave you to it, kiddo. Gotta say hello to some folks. Come find me at the Hotel Rexford when… you’re done running your errands.” Valentine practically ran out of sight, leaving her alone with the charismatic and sexy ghoul.  
“So,” Nora started, “tell me about this town of yours.” She stared into his shiny eyes and felt her heart throb painfully in her chest. “No,” she thought, “I can’t let someone have this effect on me.” She tried to steel herself, harden her heart like she did in her merc days.  
Hancock smiled and Nora’s resolve instantly melted. She wasn’t sure how long she’d be able to keep up the facade of civil conversation.  
“Well, Goodneighbor’s of the people, for the people. You feel me? Everyone’s welcome.”  
Hancock smirked as he said this, relishing in the fact that he was teasing her. The sexual tension between them was undeniable. He continued, “Goodneighbor’s all about the people. They’re freaks, misfits and troublemakers and that’s why I love ‘em”. Nora felt a pang of jealousy towards the residents of Goodneighbor, though she knew it to be unfounded.  
“Of the people, for the people, huh? Sounds like my kinda town. The residents certainly are” she looked at Hancock up and down in an exaggerated manner “intriguing to say the least.”  
Hancock flashed her a lopsided smile and her heart felt like it would burst.  
“I can tell I’m gonna like you already. I’m sure soon enough you’ll call this little slice of chaos home. You’re welcome anytime, ya hear me?”  
“I appreciate that, Hancock. Say, is there anything I can do for you? I want to thank you for such a warm welcome and it’s always good to get on the mayor’s good side” Nora said playfully, winking at him.  
Hancock chuckled. “Look, I know you can’t help but offer, me being such a good looking ghoul and all, but I’m not gonna use my sway to pull in favors for free, walm welcome aside, if you catch my drift. You do something for me, I’ll be inclined to show you some gratitude.” He emphasised the word gratitude in a way that made Nora’s skin tingle.  
“I think I could handle some gratitude, especially from you. I’m curious to see how you show it” Nora leaned in slightly and smirked at Hancock.  
“You’re my kind of trouble, sister.” Hancock chuckled huskily “How about you do something for me, then, if you’re so curious about it?”  
Nora felt the heat rise to her cheeks as scenario after scenario of Hancock expressing his gratitude, in increasingly explicit ways, ran through her mind.  
“That does seem like the best way to find out. So, what would you have me do?” Nora tried to keep her voice even, but her racing mind left her voice ragged and breathy. It was obvious the state she was in, yet Hancock made no indication of it.  
Hancock paused for a second, realisation spreading over his face. “You know, all this talk and I don’t even know your name yet.” Hancock smiled, and looked almost embarrassed at his mistake. Nora almost melted, not knowing how someone so sexy could also be so cute.  
“It’s Nora. Don’t feel bad about it, I forgot to tell you. Feels like we’ve known each other for much longer already, doesn’t it” She smiled sweetly and placed a hand on his arm. It took all the strength she had to not hug him.  
“Nora” He said her name slowly, as if relishing each syllable. “Well, Nora, how about we stop standing around the street like two bloodbugs on a brahmin and I show you around town?”  
“I’d like a tour of the town, Hancock” This produced a small snicker from Hancock, though she wasn’t sure why.  
“First, why don’t you come up to my office and we can get to know each other? Someone walks into town with Nick, thats gotta be an interesting story.”  
“A story and a half. You’d have to be on drugs to believe half of it.” Nora laughed. She couldn’t help think of the possibilities of being alone with Hancock.  
Hancock’s lips stretched into a smile. “What makes you think I’m not already?”  
Nora felt like she was on drugs too, being with Hancock. She smiled and sighed “I think we might need to make that the two of us. I’ve been on a wilder ride than you can imagine.”  
Hancock smiled softly at her and placed his hand on her arm comfortingly.  
“I’ll bet, sister. But that there sounds like a challenge. There ain’t much rides wilder than mine. How about it? We can go and take a little trip together and see who has it wilder.”  
Nora smiled. Everything was going right for once since she got out of the freezer, and she wasn’t going to let that change. She was going to be alone with Hancock and she was ready to unleash her full sexy self.  
“That sounds perfect, Hancock.” Nora said breathily, in a seductive manner “Why don’t you lead the way?”  
A look of relief washed over Hancock’s face and then she knew that this was exactly what he wanted. Nora knew she was a very attractive woman after all. Most men would fall to their knees and beg for just some time alone with her.  
Hancock guided her into a building which she recognised to be the Old State House and found it funny how appropriate it was to have this revolutionary ghoul reside there. Inside, a few of the guards greeted Hancock jovially and eyed her up and down. They smirked amongst themselves, and told Hancock they wouldn’t disturb him for the night, in a very suggestive manner. Hancock merely thanked them and waved them away, though Nora caught a small embarrassed smile on his lips momentarily. They reached a living room like area, where a red-headed woman with a mean scowl was sitting.  
“Fahrenheit, this is Nora”  
Fahrenheit continued to scowl and eyed Nora suspiciously. Nora felt a pang of jealousy. Who was this women?  
Hancock continued his introduction, “Nora, this is Fahrenheit. She’s my bodyguard.”  
Nora felt relief wash over her. They didn’t have that kind of relationship.  
“Don’t try anything you’ll regret, little pawn.” Fahrenheit told Nora, her voice steely. Nora detected no jealousy, however, so she already warmed to Fahrenheit. She was just keeping Hancock safe.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it” Nora said cheerfully, “I’ve grown quite partial to being alive. Besides, Hancock’s a good man. What’s the fun in fucking over someone who doesn’t deserve it? Especially when there’s plenty of trash in the Commonwealth that do deserve a nice, fat bullet between the eyes”  
Hancocks chuckled happily in agreement and Nora even saw a slight smirk on Fahrenheit’s lips.  
“Alright, Hancock. I’ll leave you to it. Nice to meet you, little pawn” Fahrenheit said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.  
“Charmer, aren’t you” Hancock chuckled, “Never seen Fahrenheit take to someone so quickly, including myself”  
Nora laughed. “Why did she call me ‘little pawn’?” Nora asked curiously.  
“She likes to play around with people. Never figured out why she’s so partial to chess trash talk though.” Hancock replied, thoughtfully. “Well, no point us standing around. Why don’t you take a seat and relax a little?”  
Nora thanked him and sat down on one of the weathered red sofas. She wondered where he’d choose to sit next to her or opposite but her question was quickly answered.  
Hancock slid down next to her on the fairly small sofa. Their legs were almost touching and Nora was burning in anticipation. Hancock leaned over and placed a variety of chems on the table.  
“So, what’s your ride of choice? I’m usually a mentats ghoul myself. Makes me feel all intellectual”  
Nora couldn’t believe how cute he was. She almost forgot to answer.  
“Oh, um, it depends really on the situation. I usually go for Psychobuff in a fight, then some jet if it’s still a tough one. Times like these though, I’d say something like mentats or daytripper. Though, you can’t go wrong with jet. I made some Ultra Jet the other day and damn that was one hell of a high..” Nora cursed at herself, she was rambling and she was worried she was going to bore him. “What happened to seduction?” she thought to herself angrily. She looked to Hancock to gauge the damage done and was surprised to see him beaming at her.  
“You made Ultra Jet? Man, I gotta have you around all the time. Here you are acting like it’s easy” Hancock laughed warmly. “You really are an interesting one, Nora”  
Nora blushed and leant in towards him slightly. “I’ll have to remember to make you some mentats, then. I still have some of that Ultra Jet, if you’d like. I’d be interested to hear your critique of it.”  
Hancock looked pleased at this proposition.  
“Well, I’m not gonna say no” he chuckled. Nora fished in her bag and brought out her chem box. She laid it on the table and took two Ultra Jets from it, passing one to Hancock.  
“Well, shall we?” Nora smiled at Hancock. She felt more free than she had ever felt in her life. She never wanted her time with Hancock to end. They both took the inhalers to their lips and took a hit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are progressing under the influence of Jet...  
> Warning!!! Some Smut in this Chaper!! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Some smut in this chapter xoxox

The beauty of Jet was that it made you feel like time had slowed down, even more so with Ultra Jet, which is exactly what Nora needed that night. She wanted her time with Hancock to last as long as possible, and she hoped Hancock felt that way too. Under the influence of Jet, they had talked for a few hours, though it had felt like significantly more than that. The Ultra Jet Nora had made was rather potent. They were both high as hell. Nora told Hancock her story, about how Shaun was kidnapped and Nate murdered (though she glazed over the details of Nate- she didn’t want to seem hung up over him). She told him about waking up in the Commonwealth and her adventures, being randomly promoted to General of the Minutemen despite having no credentials for the role. She told Hancock her Commonwealth story and Hancock listened intently. To let out her worries about her life and this new world she found herself in felt cathartic, liberating. She felt like she could talk to Hancock about anything. He was a good person, a good listener and he wasn’t judgemental. She almost told him about her merc days but managed to stop herself. She couldn’t tell him that, it was too soon and she had only met him that day.  
Hancock told her about himself, how he turned into a ghoul. An experimental radiation drug, he said. He had come into Goodneighbor before he became a ghoul about ten years ago and worked his way up. He seemed guarded on how he became Mayor, but Nora didn’t take offense, she understood that they had just met and she had secrets of her own too. They talked about politics and fucking up people that deserved it. It felt like they were really on the same wavelength.   
At this point, they had both sunk completely into the sofa, leaning on the armrests. Hancock asked Nora about growing up in the Pre War Commonwealth, and what it was like being a teenager in those times. Nora laughed and thought back to her college days. She was a wild one then and in many ways she was more like her college self than ever before. She recited with excruciating detail her college exploits, which were often of a sexually explicit nature, while Hancock listened, only interrupting occasionally with a chuckle and a sly grin.  
Nora hadn’t intended to lead the conversation to become sexual, but alas, it was inevitable when college became involved.  
Nora started to feel rather aware of herself and the sexually charged stories she had just revealed. She felt a flush rise to her cheeks and could only bear to look at her feet. They both went quiet and the silence felt deafening as it settled into the electric tension between them. The jet gave everything a hazy dreamlike feel- sound, sight, touch.... It was all amplified to the max. The soft light coming through the statehouse blinds gave Nora a dusky glow- it was at this moment Hancock was able to take a good look at her. Nora felt his eyes lingering on her, as if he were caressing every inch of her body, leaving no part untouched. She thought perhaps she was overthinking it. Perhaps her longing and the Jet were influencing her perceptions. Nora looked up to Hancock as looked over towards her with half lidded eyes.  
Was he just high? Or... Was he horny too?  
Nora thought briefly of Nate and their unsatisfying sex life, Nick and his dicklessness.... And Hancock. The man who could be the answer to everything she needed in a partner. The man who could finally sate the lust that had grown inside her. Nora laughed to herself as she thought how he was kinda like the hot weirdo you saw at the back of your creative writing class back at college- all daring and ready to break the rules. She knew that he brought the prospect of exciting sex.... And even sexier poems. She had always been weak for a rebel with a cause, especially one who had a way with words like Hancock did. It seemed she hadn’t changed much since her merc days after all. Nora decided to steel herself and take the plunge. She had to have him.  
Through her internal monologue Hancock had noticed her long silence.  
“Hey there, sister. You alright?” He placed his hand on her leg and flashed her a lopsided smile. Nora snapped back to reality.   
“Oh, sorry.. I-its just been a while... Since I’ve been so close to such a .... Handsome specimen such as yourself” Nora bit her lip, and smiled coyly at Hancock. She placed her hand on top of his.  
“And you know, I’ve always depended on the kindness of strangers.” Nora said lowly, in the most seductive voice she could muster. “You do seem rather capable”  
Hancock chuckled as he took Nora’s hand and pulled her to lay on top of him. Nora shifted her legs to straddle him. To Nora’s delight she felt something hard against her crotch. He did have a dick, thank god.  
“I never get many complaints” Hancock said quietly in her ear, his husky voice sending shivers down her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he kissed down her neck. His dry, chapped lips scratched her neck gently, making her whimper- it was her soft spot. Hancock continued to tease out moans from Nora as he continued to kiss her neck and along her jaw. Nora held Hancock’s face and tenderly brought her lips to his. The kiss continued, growing more passionate with each passing moment. Nora pulled away for a moment as she pulled Hancock’s jacket and shirt off of him. Hancock immediately returned the favor and pulled Nora close again, his hands holding her waist tightly. Nora caressed every inch of Hancock’s bare chest as they continued to kiss. It was only so long before Nora could no longer resist the feeling of his dick against her and decided to grind deeply into him. This brought out a moan from Hancock and spurned him to pull her in against him tightly. His hand wove up her back to her bra strap as he expertly undid it with one hand. They continued to grind into each other as Hancock removed her bra and started to kiss down her neck. He pulled away momentarily, to marvel at her beauty. He gently stroked Nora’s cheek and brought his lips to her collarbone and kissed down to her breast. Nora gasped as he tongued her nipple. Her delicious moans only spurred him on as he rubbed his length across the inseam of her pants - exciting both of them. Nora scrambled at his pants in a desperate haze, needing to feel the heat of his member against her. Hancock grinned and rolled her over as he removed his pants, revealing his ghoulish dick. It was certainly a bit of a monster. It reminded Nora of a fat peperami and, boy, was she hungry. Hancock spied her staring at his cock with starving eyes. “That’s right,” he chuckled as he slipped his hand down her pants, “take it all in”. Nora thanked her lucky stars she had removed all her armor mods beforehand as Hancock skillfully slipped his fingers over her warm, moist center. Their tongues joined in a dance of ecstasy as Nora held his dick in her hands, rubbing its tip between her thighs. This pushed Hancock over the edge, and in one swift movement he pulled her pants off and delved between her legs.  
Nora had never had the privilege of being orally pleasured, Nate was far too.. Traditional when it came to sex. Hancock, however, knew exactly what he was doing and relished in tasting Nora and strived to make her feel as good as was physically possible. It was a sensation like nothing Nora had experienced before. She was very wet. Hancock’s ate Nora like he was Jesus and this was his last supper. As he supped from her cunny, Nora let out a loud, amorous scream as she came really hard, spasming in his mouth and on the mottled couch. Nora’s sexxx was momentarily satiated, so she decided to return the favour. She stared him down with hungry, vicious, animalistic eyes. She growled at him, feral and carnivorous. She grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw herself on top of him. She kissed down his scarred chest, licking lasciviously at his hips like a hungry tiger. She finally reached his long, hard, THICK, juicy cock. As she hovered her head over it, like a lighthouse leading its ships home, she saw his dick throb in anticipation. She trailed her tongue along his length, taking him into her mouth once she reached his tip. She heard a satisfied moan from above her, daring her to up the ante. This would be her victory. Her waterloo. She tried to deep-throat him, momentarily forgetting her gag reflex and inexperience. As her body reacted, Hancock gently pulled her away from him and kissed her softly on her forehead. “It’s all right, sunshine. Don’t want you hurting yourself, do we?” Hancock said sweetly, stroking her hair.  
Nora felt tears well up as she rested her head against his chest. For once in her life she felt loved, taken care of. She had never expected it from her old life, let alone now, in this wasteland. She sniffled quietly as Hancock held her tightly, occasionally whispering comforts in her ear. Like this they soon dozed into a comfortable slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatal Misunderstanding??? This one is for Lady_Trevelyan84 - your comments make it all worth it <3

CHAPTER 8 FATAL ATTRACTction

Morning had come and passed as lemonade light filtered through the dirty, tattered curtains of the state house. Hancock groaned as he slowly manifested himself back into reality, which was a shame, he thought, as his dreams had been sweeter than anything a ghoul like him had deserved. He thought of those dreams, desperate to cling onto them rather than face his mayoral duties. It was only then he realised there was a weight pinning him down. He became aware of the feeling of soft flesh against him and the events of the previous night came flooding back. He was taken aback by a sudden wave of guilt. He looked down at her innocent, sweet smelling, resting face and sighed. He had fucked up.  
He should have known better than this. Did he really think that this beautiful, dangerous woman would ever want to be with an ugly mug like his. Hell, she had even started crying when the realisation of what she was doing had hit her. She was recently widowed, for heavens sake, she was probably still grieving her husband. She already had a lot on her plate, and he had to come and fuck it up even more. He tried to reason with himself - maybe she just needed some company, had a thing for goals and she was flirting pretty heavily, the signals were all there…  
But then, did he misread her in his drugged up phase? Still that was no excuse, Hancock knew that he should know better. No one would want to… especially no one like her. Even if she had intended to initiate something with him, it was probably due to some curiosity she wished to fulfill about his beef jerky dick. It was clear she immediately regretted it. Everything’d be better off if he just left it.   
Hancock slowly prised himself from the sleeping beauty, careful not to awake her. He gently caressed her face, accepting that what he had dreamed of could never be realised in reality. That’s just how dreams were. His eyes stung, a sensation he’d forgotten he could ever feel, and he wiped the tear rolling down his fleshy cheek as he left.  
‘I’m sorry Nora…’

……………………………………………………….

Nora yawned, stretched, and rubbed her tiny, tired eyes with clenched fists. ‘H...Hancock? Baby?’ She realised she was alone…  
Wam Bam Thank You Mam.  
She felt used. She felt dirty. She felt pissed.   
Is this how he saw her? Some easy lay that he can just pump and dump? She felt tears well up, she honestly felt there was a connection, a future, there. But then, she shrugged, swallowing her emotions up, like she often did, pushing them down and out of mind. How was he to know that she wanted more? She hadn’t exactly made it clear for him, only her raging hormones and lust for attention. In his place, wouldn’t she had done the same?   
The answer is yes.  
There were plenty more men in the glowing sea. She had to stay strong. She couldn’t let Nate win. She remembered him telling her that she’d die alone if it weren’t for him. Brute. Joke was on him now. Nora spat on her floor, fixating her anger and disappointment in that one small act of anarchy against Hancock.  
“No Nora” she thought, “reign it in. It’s not his fault. Not really. It’s not like you can even remember anything. Sex can’t have been that good or you’d remember it. You got out lucky. Probably barely has a dick”.   
She quickly dressed, eager not to be caught red handed by Hancock’s guards, who were probably laughing at her expense already. She barged out the room, pissed, only to bounce off of Nick’s metal chassis. Great, all she needed was to bump into her useless, dickless, metalic chaperone. She’s not a debutante anymore mother!

‘Hancock said I’d find you here’, Nick said, taking a long drag from his cigarette.  
‘FUCK OFF! Had a good laugh about it did you??’, Nora snapped.  
Nick looked hurt and confused, ‘What’s up kiddo? Maybe we should postpone travelling for a couple days.’  
Nora huffed her chest out and bellowed,’ WHaT? Can’t handle a grown woman, Nick? If you can’t handle me and my worst you don’t deserve me at my best!’ Nora started to storm off leaving Nick looking pensive.  
‘That’s a Marilyn Manson quote right? Such a great actress.’   
Nora turned swiftly and looked Nick square into the eyes. She could always rely on him to diffuse the situation, make her feel better. She walked back towards him, buckling into his arms as tears streamed down her face.  
“I’m sorry, Nick. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just feel so hurt, so alone.”  
“It’s okay, kiddo. We’ve all been there. Why don’t you tell me exactly what happened. This ain’t the strong Nora I’ve come to know and love”  
Nora sniffled and sobbed into his lapels as he gently stroked her hair,  
‘I’m just being stupid…I don’t know what I expected.’  
Nick looked down tenderly and stroked her face in a comforting (BUT NOT SEXUAL) way.

At that moment Hancock walked up the stairs and saw the two in their embrace.  
‘Shit…’ he whispered, seeing red. What was this he was feeling? Jealousy? As if he had any right to feel it anyway. Hancock felt like a chump - so it was on to the next one for her hugh? Was he just another notch on her bedpost? His sad mood soured into bitterness - what can that pile of circuit boards offer that he can’t? When he thought about it, actually Nick could offer a lot more than he ever could. Nick was stable, consistent, and smelt really good. He was handsome as well, Hancock always thought so. So there it was. At least he’d played some role in helping Nick and Nora find love. Yet, he felt no satisfaction from that, just bitterness. Hancock felt used, like a piece of trash left on the side. Some thing would never change for him. He vowed to himself that he would never let anyone to use him as a way to satisfy their ghoul fetish, if only to save him the pain later on.  
Hancock coughed behind them, taking some delight in ending the moment between them, if only so he wouldn’t have to witness it a second more. Nick turned to him, eyes sharp, as Nora simply looked away, her face flushed.   
So she was blushing, that seals it. He knew then that he must have been interrupting a romantic moment.   
‘Sorry gang, just tryna get on through to the ol’ office.’ He tried to smile but could hardly find the effort.   
Hancock had barely passed the threshold when he said lowly, back still turned,  
‘Didn’t know Nick was your type. You make a cute couple.’   
Only a moment later, the door slammed in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to include a quote from my favorite actress <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.. that wastelander looks awfully familiar... Could it be everyones favorite railroad agent?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy sorry its taken so long to post!! writers block + back 2 school stress :( hope you like this chapter!!!

Nora felt indignant and confused at Hancock's behaviour. What right did he have to comment who she chose to liaise with (regardless of the fact her and Nick were in no way romantically involved) after he left her the way he did just that morning? Besides, did he really think that she was the type just move on to the next so quickly? She supposed he did. It wasnt like she'd really given a different impression. Was this why he ditched her so quickly? She scoffed to herself. Fucking men. They'll sleep around and demonise any woman who wants to do the same. She deserved better than this.  
“Nora? You alright there, kiddo?”  
Nick’s glowing yellow eyes were glued to her face, worry in his furrowed brows.  
“Yeah, Nick, I’m fine.” Nora couldn't help herself and raised her voice enough to be sure Hancock would hear her, “let's go back to the hotel.”  
“Slut shame this” she cackled to herself, giving in to her anger. Nick sighed and shook his head, seeing right through her.  
They swiftly left the courthouse, raising each guards’ eyebrows as they passed.  
One night in Goodneighbor and Nora would already be talk of the town. In the coming days, stories would spread, each more elaborate than the last. People would gossip about the illustrious vault dweller from the past who captured hearts as quick as she broke them, and the love triangle that had formed around her. Everyone took an interest: who could resist their curiosity when it came to the women who was able to seduce the dangerous, charismatic mayor and the rugged detective with an iron will? When they learnt from Daisy that she had almost single-handedly wiped out the super mutants from Boston Library, Nora had become a completely idolised figure; she was an enigma, a woman who had it all.  
For Deacon, the interest surpassed that of gossip and fickle curiosity. His work with the Railroad had caused him to cross paths with many characters, but none were quite as incredible or astonishing as the woman lost in time. He'd followed her actions closely from the moment he heard that someone brought the minutemen back from the brink (and bricked a deathclaw in the process) and only became more and more convinced that she was the key to bringing success to the Railroads mission.  
Nora had also brought him a great deal of amusement, and he had become rather fond of the woman. How someone could go from a cryogenically frozen housewife to a killing machine in such a short space of time was amazing. Hell, she dispensed commonwealth justice far better than those who were born and raised by it. When Nora had teamed up with the one and only Nick Valentine,Deacon felt relief. She deserved a good friend; the Commonwealth could be a lonely place and she had gone through a lot as it was. Besides, her lack of judgement on Nick being a synth was a good sign that she'd be sympathetic to the cause.  
Deacon had tried on several occasions to push her towards finding the Railroad- almost telling her outright to follow the freedom trail. She hadn't seemed to clock on yet but he kept his hopes up. He was absentmindedly mulling over his drink at the Third Rail, thinking of new ways to lead her to HQ when someone tapped on his shoulder. When he turned to see Nora standing behind him, he almost leapt out of his skin!  
“Have I met you somewhere before?” Nora asked, a crease forming in her eyebrows.  
Deacon panicked, struggling to keep his cover from being blown. How should he approach this?  
“Sorry to tell you, but that pick up line went out of fashion while you were frozen. Though, probably not the worst thing that's happened in that time”  
Nora's jaw clenched and Deacon regretted his words. She'd brick him like that deathclaw. It was only when he heard a gruff voice behind him that he realised he was in a far worse situation.  
“Hey, nothing wrong with the classics” Hancock mused, taking a seat next to Deacon. He cursed under his breath; the last thing he needed was to be caught up in the town gossip.  
Nora immediately sat down on the other side of him. She was too stubborn to let Hancock get the better of her. She leaned over, looking Hancock straight in the eyes, and said sweetly “Mayor Hancock, it's barely been a week and yet I just keep bumping into you everywhere! I'm starting to think it's not a coincidence”  
Hancock stiffened, looking somewhat embarrassed. He hadn't actively searched her out around town, but he couldn't deny that he had been making the rounds about town far more often than he needed to, in the hope of seeing her.  
Nora hadn't noticed the change in Hancock's demeanour. She was far too caught up in her own thoughts and worries, regretting pushing Hancock. What did his silence mean? What if he hated her? She shook the thoughts off and retreated back, giving Deacon space to breathe again. The silence formed an awkward tension between them, no one brave enough to break it.  
“I wondered where you might be hiding, Nora. Looks like this old bot wasn't invited to the party”  
They all sighed a breath of relief. It was always Nick, the synthetic angel, that saved the day. Deacon could barely stop himself from throwing his arms around and kissing him. Nick caught Deacon's eye and instantly recognised him. Being the detective he was, he instantly put two and two together and nodded, signalling that he knew Deacon's goal.  
“Nora, when did you want to head off for the Freedom Trail? It'll be dangerous, we should stock up beforehand.”  
“Tomorrow. I'll meet you at the gates by noon and we can stop by at Kleo’s”, Nora replied, with a glint in her eyes. The prospect of danger and adventure excited her, she'd remained in the lull of a town for too long.  
“Finally saved enough caps for that destroyer piece you've been eyeing, huh?” Valentine chuckled, eliciting a smirk from Nora.  
“Yeah, better be worth it. I'm gonna be broke as hell. Anyway, Nick, stop loitering around and take a damn seat!”  
Nick and Nora continued their conversation and it was clear to anyone they were close. Hancock found it hard to remain in their company and was ready to leave them to it when Nora stretched and stood up.  
“Well, I'd better be off. I've got a date to keep.” Nora announced, a smirk playing on her lips. The words stabbed at Hancock's heart and it took everything to keep his composure. He took some solace in the fact that Nick looked as shocked and confused as Hancock felt.  
As Deacon shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Hancock cut through the silence that had formed. “Before you go off on your hot date, I got some reconnaissance needs. You're heading off around the Freedom Trail, right? Well, there’s a lot of weird talk about a place called the Pickman Gallery. It’s Raider territory up there, but they’ve been quiet. Like, uncomfortable post-coitus quiet? Snoop it out, and give me the word. There's good caps in it for you.”  
Nora felt a flush reach her cheeks as soon as Hancock said coitus. Uncomfortable post-coitus quiet. The phrase brought uncomfortable memories of the morning after their encounter yet the word coming from Hancock’s mouth inspired lusty images of his beef jerky that she could not bat out of her mind. Nora stuttered on her words, and hastily accepted the job before half sprinting out of the Third Rail. Hancock felt confused at her sudden behaviour, but brushed it off as her being nervous about her.. date. He decided it was time to leave, also he was curious as to whether he could catch who she was on this date with.  
“No hard feelings,” he thought to himself, which of course was a blatant lie. He bade his goodbyes to Deacon and Nick and sauntered out, leaving the two in an awkward silence.  
As Hancock wandered back towards the Town Hall, he spotted two figures talking shiftily in the distance, near the alleyway where Bobby was plotting her ludicrous quest to rob him. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he recognised one of the figures to be Macready. So Bobby finally decided to cough up enough coin to hire him. It was a shame; Hancock liked the sarcastic merc and was surprised that he would even be in on robbing him. There had always been a mutual respect. Hancock had decided it was probably time to sort them out for planning a heist against him, he began to walk over to Macready and Bobby, his hand gently caressing the hilt of his knife. It was only when he heard the voice of the other party that he felt his stomach drop. It wasn’t Bobbi after all. Some “date”. Nora hated him that much that she would rob him, and he couldn't even blame her. Hancock turned around, heart heavy and head hung low, and wandered slowly back through the dark streets of Goodneighbor.


	10. Love in Disguise

Chapter 10 love in disguise

Nick lit a cigarette, letting it dangle between his grey, cracked lips. Deacon’s eyes suddenly travelled towards the direction of the smoke, drifting through the orange, musky light of the Third Rail. Magnolia had just started on her new song, a slow, sexy number about longing, lust and loss. 

‘Toss one my way’ Deacon grinned. Nick winked, taps his packet, exposing one of the cigarettes. Deacon leaned over, putting it into his mouth. Before moving back, Nick took out his pack of matches. Lighting one against an exposed piece of robotic skin, he held the lit match up, as Deacon leaned in. Now in close proximity, he realised how nice Valentine smelt. Deacon took a large breath and smirked,  
‘Never knew you were such a gentleman.’  
‘Never knew I’d meet someone who appreciates a bit of style’  
Valentine flicked the empty match into an empty shot glass, turned, and leant against the bar where Whitechapel Charlie was whirring behind him, doing what barworkers do.  
‘Well, Nick, you know I can’t resist a bit of flair and theatrics.’ Deacon chuckled, though it was true. Not enough people could do things with style anymore. Valentine was truly a diamond in a sea of shit.  
‘Trying to flatter an old bot like me? Didn’t know you were into antiques. Or were you just looking to get another drink?’ Valentine smiled and waved at Whitechapel Charlie, ordering two more whiskeys.  
‘Do you make it a habit to buy drinks for delicate, handsome, innocent young men like yours truly?’  
Valentine scoffed, ‘Young and innocent, my shiny metal ass.’  
Deacon smirked, ‘Didn’t deny you were trying to get me drunk, dirty old man. Or that I’m handsome’  
Valentine rolled his eyes, and let out a hearty laugh. He downed his whiskey in one and threw his tatty overcoat over his shoulder. Nick turned to Deacon, shook his head with a smile and walked out the bar. Deacon, stunned for a moment that he had even flirted with the old detective and the fact that ol’ Valentine even went along with it!, and wondered when Nick learnt how to be such a tease. 

Nick’s head popped round the corner at the exit of the bar, ‘Aren’t you comin’, kid?’ Deacon shot up like an excited puppy, and with mock astonishment pointed towards himself, mouthing ‘what, me?’ Nick rolled his eyes and scoffed as Deacon hopped off his bar stool and swaggered towards him with faux machismo.   
‘I can’t believe you’re picking me up! I never knew you had in in you, you sly old dog.’ Deacon guffawed, he couldn’t help but approach every situation with jest. Nick shook his head and chuckled. He couldn’t deny that it was something of Deacon’s personality he was fond of. They had a great rapport, and Nick felt truly at ease with this jester. Deacon caught up to the detective, leaving together.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hancock dragged himself to the Town Hall, slamming the door to his office behind him. Farenheit was lying languorously on the ratty red couch that he’d spent that eventful night with Nora on. Farenheit was playing with a knife, idly cleaning her nails and doesn’t even turn toward him, ‘Where the fuck have you been?’  
Hancock coughed, making sure to go back into character as suave, nonplussed mayor, ‘Oh you know, makin’ the rounds, keeping it real with the common folk.’   
Farenheit scoffed, ‘Fuck sake, get over it. Go find her, tell her you fucked up, get laid and stop fucking moping about.’   
Hancock was shocked - of course he knew Farenheit was a smart and perceptive person, but he had no idea that he was that obvious. He had to get himself together.  
‘Hey, it’s not like that. Why don’t you get off my case with and talk to me about proper mayoral shit.’ Hancock huffed, not wanting to expose his pathetic side any more than he already had. ‘Besides, it won’t look good for the tough mayor to go begging after someone. I’ve got a reputation.’  
Farenheit sighed and shook her head. ‘Fine’ she said, ‘I won’t get any more involved you know I hate this hippy dippy love shit’  
Hancock choked. Love, huh? He had never felt this way, perhaps it was something as insane as love. The moment brought clarity to him, and he felt better than he had done all week. Fuck, he was in love.  
‘So when are you gonna sort bobbi out? You’re getting fucking soft, leting her parade around like that.’  
Hancock came crashing back to earth, the events of the evening dragging him back.   
‘Bobbi? She’s… smallfry. There’s more important stuff to do.’  
‘Smallfry?’, Farenheit sat up, ‘Smallfr- have you lost your fucking mind?’ She narrowed her eyes at him, studying Hancock’s face, ‘she’s involved with Bobbi’s shit isn’t she…’  
Hancocks lack of reply proved her assumption, ‘I fucking knew it. Look, don’t let some broad affect you like this. What’s more important, the city or your dick? Grow up, deal with Bobbi.’  
Hancock remained silent, eyes glued to the floor. Farenheit sighed, realising the depth of the situation and Hancock’s feelings.  
‘Ugh, fine, leave it to me. I’ll keep up to date on the situation, keep your stash safe. I’ll only hurt her if I have to.’  
‘Thanks’ Hancock said with relief, ‘means a lot, sister’  
\----------------------------------------

‘For a hired gun, you’re a bit of a whiny bitch huh?’ Nora said as she leaned back on the wall of the alleyway.   
‘I just wanna know what I’m gonna get out of this. I don’t wanna bust my ass for nothing.’  
Nora sighed and rolled her eyes. She wished she was travelling with Nick, but knew he’d never stand for this kind of thing. So she decided to hire the merc hanging out round the back of the Third Rail. She’d heard Maccready was reliable, she hadn’t heard that he was a massive pain in the ass.   
‘We’d better get something out of this. I already busted my ass killing a fucking Razorclaw Mirelurk by my fucking self. At least I’ve already paid you. Besides, you really gonna complain to your boss? What happened to being professional? Just fucing go to Diamond City, meet Bobbi, do what she needs you to do and report back to me. Capiche?’  
‘Yes ma’am.’ Maccready said with a mock salute, ‘Sorry my manner ain’t up to your standards. Don’t worry, I was a Mayor once, I know what a little power does to your head, mungo’’ As he left, Nora muttered to herself, ‘What the fuck is a mungo? Fucking tool.’

Nora felt a bit better knowing she had a job on the go. It meant that she could momentarily forget about… him. Focusing on helping out Bobbi and getting the big reward she knew was just waiting over the horizon was giving her a new focus. She just hoped Nick wasn’t gonna find out. She wasn’t in the mood for one of his lectures. Especially because she knew he was always right. Nevertheless, her mind kept being brought back to the handsome ghoul. Would she ever be able to quit him? Deep down she knew the answer. She had never felt this way before. ‘Fuck…’ she said, taking out a carton of cigarettes. Placing a cigarette between her lips, she moved to get the lighter from her trouser pocket only to see a quick blaze of light before her eyes. The smell of lighter fluid quickly filled her nostrils as a ghoulish hand lit her cigarette.


	11. Old Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!! ..> , <..  
> things have been super duper hectic... happy to be be writing again <3

Chapter 11 

‘Thought I smelt a bitch’  
Though her voice had gained a ghoulish husk, Nate's mom’s voice still sent a shiver down Nora's spine. Recognition crept over her as she observed the withered female ghoul through the low amber glow of the cigarette. It figured, Nora thought, that in this hellish world her worst demon would come to haunt her.  
‘Wow, you’ve never looked so fucking good. How's it feel to finally look into the mirror and not have to see that disgusting face of yours anymore?’ Nora spat venomously, hatred drenching every word. Nate's mom glared at Nora. It was clear her appearance was a touchy subject. Nora continued, ‘Figures you’d still be alive you fucking cockroach. Not even a nuclear bomb could keep you down huh?’  
‘Manners, girl, have you heard of them?  
I'm doing you the courtesy of not shooting you here on the spot so show a little respect.’  
Nora cackled, the moment too hilarious for her. 'I’d like to see you try.’ Nora goaded, itching for a fight.  
Nate's mom just rolled her eyes and continued, ignoring Nora.  
'Heard someone had been whoring around, and of course it just had to be you.’ she spat, ‘Now, I’m only playing nice because I assume that if you’re here, my dear little boy is too. Tell me. Where is my son?’  
‘In hell, where he belongs. You should go join him there. Have a nice little reunion. I can get you a ticket there for free.’ Nora retorted, face contorting into smirk, finger itching on her gun.  
‘Are you threatening me you pleb’ scoffed Nate's mom, who crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Nora.  
‘No, I’m offering to do you a favor and put you out of your miserable existence.’  
‘Where is my son?’  
‘Dead. Rotting. Are you deaf as well as a dumbass, Mrs Nate’s Mom?’  
‘Don’t you even know my name? I knew.. Your kind.. Were as backwards as they are stupid but this is taking it a bit far. You fucking commie bastards couldn’t even tell your head from your own ass, could you?” Nates mom chortled.  
Nora snorted, “Like I should even waste my memory on a capitalist yankee bitch like you, Barbara. Maybe you should find a corner and cease to exist like you hope poor people and foreigners like me would do.”  
“Of course a naive cunt like you would be happy to continue to sully the once great nation of America”  
Nora spat her cigarette on the ground, crushing it under her boot.  
“Your son seemed to appreciate this naive cunt of mine” Nora murmured in Barbara’s ear, as she blew smoke on her face.  
The old female ghoul paled, shock colonising her face, as Nora walked off cackling.  
“They should have never let your kind leave the work camps”  
Something in Nora snapped. She slowly turned and paced towards Barbara, a menacing aura enveloping her. Fear stained Barbara’s eyes, and she was rendered unable to move. Nora flashed a sadistic grin as she grabbed Barbara’s head and smashed it against the wall, blood gushing out of the newly formed crevice. As she fell to the ground, Barbara scuffled, trying to reach for her weapon in a panic. Blood seeped into her eyes, and she could barely breath with the warm, metallic liquid filling her throat. Her hand reaches out for leverage, only to be stomped on by the heavy heel of Nora’s rage.

Barbara found her weapon. Only, it was pressed up against her throat, cutting into her scarred flesh, blood trickling gently down her body. Nora leant over, gritting her teeth,  
‘Sorry - I didn’t quite catch that through your hick accent. Wanna try saying it again?’  
She applied pressure on the blade, pushing down onto Barbara’s rough neck, causing her to gurgle and sputter.  
‘P-please … l-l-let me go’, Barbara pleaded pathetically.  
Nora started to back away, releasing pressure from Barbara’s throat. As soon as Barbara saw Nora hesitate, she gained confidence and attempted to push back.  
“I always knew you were a fucking animal, you disgusting creature. A fucking coward at that too. Can’t even get your hands dirty” Barbara screeched as she flailed wildly, attempting to grab the knife.  
Nora went feral, almost frothing at the mouth in rage. ‘How dare you turn this on me?’ she thought. She plunged her blade repeatedly into her tormentor’s throat.   
When she was done, she was covered in her mother-in-law’s blood. She desperately wanted a shower. If only to cleanse herself from the foul toxic blood of a racist capitalist pig. 

Nora did have a weak chuckle at living out the dream of every housewife’s desire to kill their bitch of a mother-in-law. Lost in her thoughts, she was suddenly taken aback by a sniffling and a whimper at her side. It was Dogmeat, her faithful companion.  
“What are you doing here, boy?”  
Dogmeat licked a cut on her arm and whimpered. Lonely at Red Rocket, he must have travelled through the Commonwealth following the scent to find his mother.   
“It’s okay, boy.. Like mother like son, eh?” Nora laughed, ruffling the fur on Dogmeats head. He barked happily and snapped at Barbara’s corpse. Nora smiled at the pup. He was a good boy.

\-----------

From around a corner frightened eyes watched the ghastly scene of Nora impaling her mother in law. But to Kent, all he saw was the Silver Shroud dispensing justice (albeit in a rather brutal way) to Sinjin’s latest flame. She was a cruel woman, responsible for the deaths of many, and the torture of more. Kent felt alive, witnessing the act of justice in person. He had always wanted to see a true hero. He thought back to his pre-war years, as a youth, listening to the radio with his family. How he relished in the stories of hero versus villain, angels versus demons, the never ending fight between good and evil. 

‘This could be the start of something big’, Kent muttered under his breath. He waited for the characters to disperse before he retreated back to his dingy hovel in the memory den, a new story igniting in his brain. This is it… He was too old to be the protagonist, but he could still be valuable! He could be the Alfred to this woman’s Batman, the Jughead to her Archie, or the Lois Lane to her Superman. Now he would have to satisfy himself with biding his time, and surfing the radio waves. He sat himself down in front of his ham radio. His Silver Shroud comics rested on the desk in front of him. Smiling to himself, Kent put his headphones on and turned on the mic…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick led Deacon through the streets of Goodneighbor. Unsurprisingly, they hear the sounds of a heated argument and a scuffle a few streets away. Ignoring the common occurrence, Nick continued, Deacon following him in an animated fashion.  
“So, old man, where you taking us?’ Deacon grinned.  
He stared at Nick’s back and eager waited for a response.   
“Somewhere where we won’t be interrupted.”  
“...holy shit.” Deacon grinned, “You sure know how to pique a guy’s interest. Should I prepare a outfit change?”  
Nick snorted, “I’ve seen your disguise kit, kid. You ain’t breaking any cases with that. I don’t think that’ll be necessary where we’re going.”  
Deacon scoffed, “No shoes, no shirt and I’ll still get service. Watch.”   
They reached to Hotel Rexford. It looked as grungy and as run down as it always had. 

Nick pushed open the front door, letting in a torrent of stale cigarette smoke and spilt spirit stench. Walking up to the counter, Nick placed a handful of caps on the desk.   
‘A single room, please.’  
‘And the gentleman?’   
‘He won’t be staying long.’  
Deacon sniggered, what a bastard.  
‘Not confident in our own skills are we?’  
The steward raised an eyebrow and handed Nick his key.  
The detective shook his head and walked upstairs to his room, with the young man behind him.  
As they reached the room, Valentine opened the door, inviting Deacon into the room first, with a gesture of his robotic hand. Deacon walked in, feeling surprisingly nervous with how the night’s events had turned out. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to do this with the metallic detective.  
“So, Nick, what now? We alone enough for you?” Deacon sniggered, trying to mask his excited anticipation.  
“Yeah, this should be fine. Don’t think anyone will be overhearing.”  
“Didn’t figure you to be the loud type, eh.”  
Nick looked confused.  
“Sure you don’t wanna check me for bugs beforehand? Check that I’m not packing heat?” Deacon smirked.  
Nick stared at Deacon, expression unchanging, confused and bewildered,  
“We need to talk, kid.”  
“Save that for later, sweetpea.”  
Nick was starting to get frustrated,  
“Look kid, stop messing around. Have you heard from Doc?”  
“...Oh. Oh Right.” Deacon a wave of humiliation crash down on him as he realised how he had completely misunderstood the situation. He had to cover up his misjudgement.  
“No new findings, but we’ve been able to save a couple more thanks to your information.” Deacon reported, reverting to a professional tone.  
“Good. Better than nothing. Can I ask you a favour? Just between us.”  
Deacon perked up, maybe he wasn’t misreading the signals after all.  
“Just us two? Sounds naughty. I’m in.”   
Valentine chuckled, the sound cheering Deacon up immensely  
“Keep an eye on Nora. Something’s been eatin her up as of late, and I think if we work together, we can crack this case.”  
Deacon smiled. Valentine was always one to look out for his friends.  
“Course Detective. Anything for you.” Deacon said happily, eager to work with Valentine. As he got up to leave, NIck put a hand on Deacon’s shoulder,  
“Hey kid, who do you think I got this room for? Get some sleep, God knows you need it.”  
Deacon’s eyes widened with the realisation that he too was being taken care of, as the back of Valentine’s coat drifted out the door.   
“Fuck… synths don’t even need to sleep.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! Like Britney! Heheh! Sorry for the wait - been busy with my summer job in between school! Anyway hope you like tis chapter! xxx

It had been a week since the fallout between Nora and her evil bitch of a mother in law. Hancock had just woken up in the Old State House. He heard the hustle and bustle of what had happened that week, and only one rumour interested him. And it was about Nick - not Nora. So, turns out the ol’ synth detective wasn’t actually romantically involved with the sole survivor. He was more interested in mysteriously nondescript young bucks who roll into town and fade away without a trace. Deacon. He never knew the Railroad agent would ever be involved in town gossip. Now he was supposedly masquerading as a rent boy. Hancock couldn’t help but laugh at what Nick was getting himself into. 

The ghoul thought back to that awkward moment a week ago, when he bumped into Nora and Nick embracing in the hall. It was all a misunderstanding, perhaps. Well, that still didn’t change the fact that Nora hated him. But with one less beau in the picture, he had a bit more of a chance to make amends. In that moment, a mysterious figure clad in the clothes of the infamous Silver Shroud barged through the door.   
“Statesman! I have come to inform you of the great injustice happening in your jurisdiction! Only I! The Silver Shroud! Can save you from the evil craven that lurks in your filthy sinful streets.”  
Familiarity settled in, and Hancock, though taken aback, chuckled at the beautiful woman proclaiming to be the harbinger of justice.  
“Silver Shroud, huh? Good to see another costumed freak sorting shit out here. I hear you’ve been cleaning the streets up. Barbara. A real piece of work but you did her in good. As I said, you scratch my back I scratch yours. I’m inclined to offer you some much needed gratitude.”  
Nora’s persona as the Silver Shroud momentarily cracks as she’s taken aback by Hancock’s playful attitude.  
“O-Of c-course citizen! The Si-Silver Shroud…. The... “ Nora sighs, “...Hancock, help me help Ken.”  
Hancock smiles,  
“Sure thing.” His heart warmed as he saw Nora reach out for him, “I have some information that’ll be good for you.”  
He told her all the intel he had on Sinjin’s gang. Nora, touched that Hancock trusted her enough with this information, thanked him warmly, and opened herself up a little to accept her feelings for him.

\----------------------------------------

Word spread through Goodneighbour that Sinjin’s gang was getting completely decimated by a mysterious heroic figure. Not much was known of this person, except that they walked in shadow and disappeared without a trace. Kent was ecstatic with this new development - his dreams were coming true! 

He turned his ham radio on, preparing another message for the Commonwealth. Just as he was tuning to the correct airwaves, he heard a forceful knock on the door. Kent smiles, thinking it’s Nora, and rushes over to the door. Instead of the friendly face of the Sole Survivor, he’s met with the manic eyes of Sinjin’s closest henchmen.   
“You’re in deep trouble, little man.”   
Noticing the little red light of the Ham radio, the henchman grinned and coughed into the mic.  
“A-hem. Shroud if you wanna see your little, whiny pathetic friend again you better come to the Milton General Hospital. You’re gonna pay for what you’ve done.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora walked through the gates of Goodneighbour, Smiling Kate’s blood still dripping off of her blade. Eager to report her progress with Hancock and Kent, she skipped towards the Old State House as she tuned her radio to Kent’s channel.

As the static subsided, all she heard was a crunch. Something was wrong.  
“ A-hem. Shroud if you wanna see your little, whiny pathetic friend again you better come to the Milton General Hospital. You’re gonna pay for what you’ve done.”  
The message repeated on loop, and Nora felt sick. Kent was in trouble, and it was her fault. She ran up the stairs to Hancock’s room, ignoring the guards jovial greetings and burst into Hancock’s room.

Hancock turned and saw the face of the woman his heart pined for. His chest fluttered, he was ecstatic that she’d come to see him. Perhaps she didn’t hate him after all. But then he saw the dark expression on her face, and worry washed over him.  
“Hey, sister. What’s wrong?” Hancock inquired tentatively.  
“Don’t ‘sister’ me” Nora barked, “How could you let this happen? Some Mayor you are, letting this happen under your watch. ‘Of the people’ my arse, what about Kent, doesn’t he deserve the same level of protection as you get in your fucking ivory tower here?”  
The accusation stung Hancock, he knew his hat was starting to get heavy.. But, what was she saying about Kent?  
“Woah, there. Slow down. What you talking about?” Hancock responded defensively, “Tell me what’s going on.”  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t heard” Nora spat, “Don’t you know what’s going on in your own town?”  
“Hey, hey, I’m not omniscient” Hancock chided, “Just tell me what the fuck happened to Kent.”  
Nora huffed, calming herself down.   
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, this isn’t your fault. They’ve got Kent Hancock. Listen to the radio.” Nora pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.  
She whispered sadly, “I should have been there to protect him” as she sobbed quietly.  
Hancock embraced her gingerly, ‘It’s alright sunshine. It’s not your fault.’   
Nora gently broke apart from Hancock, ‘J-just listen.’ She tuned in to Kent’s radiofrequency.  
Hancock was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. Kent was just a kid in a prewar ghoul’s body.   
Hancock’s face was the epitome of rage, a bloodlust filled his ghoulish eyes.  
“They’ve gone and fucking done it. They made shit personal. I’m going feral now.”  
“Let’s make them pay.”

 

\---------------------------------

As they entered the Milton General Hospital, Hancock couldn’t help but scoff.  
“This is just the waiting room? Guess there was real money in the suffering of others.”  
Nora laughed bitterly, “Hah, you don’t know the half of it. The poor couldn’t afford to keep themselves alive, while the rich grew fat off their suffering. America - Capitalism at its finest. You’d have hated this place Pre War. I know I did. Had to pretend to love it, else I’d be branded “a filthy commie chink” and flogged alive. Marrying a smug, rich white boy was all I could do to protect myself.”  
Hancock smiled, “I think this Post Apocalyptic hell suits you more than being a housewife. But, yeah, seems like some things never change. People only looking out for themselves, treading on the little folk. Glad to have someone who feels as strongly about it as I do.”   
Nora felt a renewed sense of camaraderie with Hancock. Regardless of what happened between them, they were kindred spirits. She felt a pang in her chest - perhaps they could still have something between them.  
Nora allowed herself a small smile, and decided to push onwards. Nice reunion aside, they were here to save Kent and tear Sinjin a new one.  
“I can’t wait to see Sinjin shit himself when he sees you, Hancock. Not one, but two costumed freaks, out for justice? We may as well start out own comic book!” Nora snorted, eager to further mend their relationship.  
Hancock snickered in agreement, “We do make quite the pair. Not sure the comic book would sell, we’re not exactly family friendly.”  
“Well, adult comics then.” She grinned. Hancock breathed a sigh of relief at Nora’s playful attitude. Things were starting to go back to normal.

They reached the elevator that would lead towards Sinjin’s lair.   
“You ready for this?” Nora asked.  
“I was born ready.” Hancock laughed, “More ready than Sinjin anyhow.” He pushed the down button, and felt the gravity of the cubicle shift and they moved down. Adrenaline began to pump in his veins, heightened by his most recent dose of psycho. Boy was ready to KILL.

 

As the door opened, Nora shifted her Silver Shroud hat to mask her face. Hancock appreciated the theatrics, some actions could instill more fear than a bullet. She was truly a force to be reckoned with.  
Without breaking character, Nora sauntered out.  
“Shroud. You step any closer and we get to see what’s inside Kent’s head.”  
Sinjin snarled, attempting to mask the fear in his voice.  
Nora spoke as the Shroud:  
“You shield yourself behind an innocent. You are craven, Sinjin, and you shall fall before me.”  
Hancock snickered quietly behind her, he couldn’t believe she had the balls to do this as the Shroud, and he was loving every moment. She was truly a freak like him, after all.  
“Don’t talk to me like that.” Sinjin spat, “Some of these losers think you’re some sort of legend, like you walked straight out of a comic book. But you and I know, you’re human. And you’re weak. You came here for what? Your little sidekick?”  
Nora, amazingly, continued to stay in character without laughing.  
“I have cut a path through all your thugs. Who can truly say I’m not the shroud?”  
A murmur of panic broke through Sinjin’s thugs, and he sensed their unease.  
“Don’t listen, men. She’s a phoney. The Shroud ain’t even a woman. So whats gonna happen is this. I’m gonna kill Kent. Then we’re gonna shoot the hell out of you and that fucking Mayor of yours. Nothings gonna be left but paste. Then I’m going to Goodneighbour and kill every last worthless bastard there. And burn the whole thing down. ”  
Hancock snarled, “I’d like to see you try.”  
Sinjin retorted, “No one screws with Sinjin.”  
Nora smirked and proclaimed loudly, “I am the instrument of justice and I cannot fall! Death has come for you, evildoer! AND I AM ITS SHROUD!”  
Sinjin screamed at Nora “Stop talking like that!”  
Panic spread through Sinjin’s men like wildfire.  
“It is the shroud, it really is! Screw this” The thugs fled in droves as Nora smirked and jabbed a Psychojet in her arm.  
Sinjin screamed at his followers, calling them cowards as both Nora and Hancock advanced towards him.  
As Sinjin took aim towards Kent’s head, the costumed due, at point blank range emptied their magazines into the scumbag who had hurt their friend.

\----------

Despite the complete and utter fear Kent had felt being held by a violent maniac in a creepy, run down hospital, he had every faith that the Shroud would come to rescue him. After all, that's what heroes did. Nevertheless, no matter how hard he tried to pretend otherwise, Nora was still a human. It was near impossible for her to single-handedly take down all of Sinjin’s thugs alone. If only he had been a better side kick. If only he could defend himself and not have to rely on the kindness of everyday heroes to look after him.   
As time went, his faith dwindled. Though he didn't want Nora to risk her life to rescue him, he felt a little dejected. Perhaps he wasn't worth saving. With each rifle butt to the head his belief in heroes was smacked out of him. He was going to die here, and Nora could do nothing about it. He hoped that she simply had decided not to come. If she had died trying to rescue him he could never forgive himself. Not that he had long for that anyway..

The sound of a shotgun roused him from his self pity. He heard the screams of Sinjin's men, and the sounds of panic.  
“The fuck? Where’d that freak g- arrrgh!!”

It was Nora, it had to be.

In that moment Sinjin grabbed him, holding him at gunpoint. The seconds blurred to minutes, Kent was broken and barely conscious, until he heard a familiar voice of a hero.

It was a glorious scene straight out of one of his comics, he thought, as the Shroud struck fear into the hearts of Sinjin's men and saved him from the lethal clutches of Sinjin's gun.

One thing about the scene bothered him, however. Seeing Hancock behind Nora, supporting her, made him happy of course. It was a great honor to be rescued by the Mayor himself. It was just that it made him realise that he was not the one meant to be the sidekick. This in itself wasn't what upset him though. It was the fact that it filled him with a sense of relief to know that he could continue to be an observer from the sidelines, continue to be the avid reader and watcher, and he could not help but feel disappointed in himself for that.

“Why look so glum, Kent?”  
Hancock’s husky voice cut through his thoughts.  
“I-I- this isn't what I'd thought it'd be like. They tortured me. They hurt me so bad. I ain't cut out to be a hero. That's for folks like you..” Kent replied weakly, unable to bring his eyes up from the floor.  
Nora interjected, “Hey, Kent, look at me”  
She gently took his face in her hands.  
“The Shroud would be nothing without her trusty friend. You, Kent Conolly, are a hero. If it weren't for you, Sinjin's gang would have ruined countless more lives. Don't you dare sell yourself short.”  
Tears rolled down Kent's wrinkled cheek.  
“You're gonna take a few hits, but if you give up the bad guys have already won. We need more people like you in the world, brother” Hancock added softly.  
Kent felt overwhelmed by the love and kindness down to him by the duo and could not help but sob uncontrollably.  
“You two are the best heroes a kid could ask for. I'm not sure I can jump back in again, but I think there's something I can do for you! Meet me back in Goodneighbour and I’ll show you what I’ve got in mind!”   
“Sounds good bud, but first- rounds are on me.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get saucy in this one! ^_^

It had been a few days since Nora had parted ways with Nick. She had told him she wanted to “maintain character” so he couldn't come with her to sort out those Kent had asked her to.  
Nick was used to working alone before Nora. Of course, there was Ellie, bit she never did go on his cases with him. He had to admit, having a partner was nice. He was feeling restless and a little lonely without Nora about.  
He looked back on how Nora had become his greatest friend. He’d be a pile of parts if she hadn't come rescue him. He smirked as he thought of how she bulldozed through enemies so easy, yet showed such intelligence, sensitivity and empathy for those who needed it. She was instantly accepting of him, despite his synthetic nature, and showed the same humanity to those around her. He couldn't have asked for a better friend. When the time came, he knew he'd be able to ask for help in sorting out that bastard Eddie Winter.  
Whilst swimming in his thoughts, Nick was interrupted with a loud knock at his door. He went to open it, thinking happily that Nora had returned and they could work on Marty’s old case together. Instead, to his surprise, he opened the door to a man sporting a pompadour haircut and some shades.  
“Oh Deacon, what brings you here at this hour?”  
“No need to look so disappointed, old man.” Deacon grinned as he pushed past Nick and entered the room.  
“Still doesn’t answer my question, kid.”  
“There’s a shindig going on down at the Third Rail and I need a date.”  
“Don’t get the wrong idea, kid. I ain’t that kind of bot - go find yourself a FISTO.”  
Deacon snorted, “ No old man, just thought you were lonely. Maybe you could use the company. But obviously, I was mistaken -”  
“Hey, hey, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here. I can always go for a drink. Anyway maybe you could help shed some light on the Nora situation.”  
Deacon picked up Nick’s coat that was hanging off the back of a chair and threw it at him, “You know it’d just be easier to show you. Come on, let’s mosey.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long night at the Third Rail. Ham sighed and shifted n his suit. It was all very well guarding and throwing out troublemakers, but when the raucous ones were his boss and his friend, what was he supposed to do?  
He sighed as watched Hancock and Nora drunkenly sneak behind Whitechapel Charlie. Ham knew this old routine - attempting to reroute Charlie’s ol’ customer services driver was a tradition in this town. It often ended with the guilty party getting hospitalised for electrocution.   
He turned and stared forwards to the entrance. Ham was coming off the end of two 12 hour shifts and was waiting to go back to the comfort of his own bed. He sighed and lit a cigarette. He thought to himself that he should probably stop Hancock before he seriously hurt - or killed- himself. Hancock may be a drunken, reckless mess, but hell the town needed him. Just as Ham started to rouse himself to stop the antics, a loud voice interrupted.  
“HOLY FUCK YOU ACTUALLY DID IT”  
“Well - there hasn’t yet been a machine I haven’t able to charm.”  
He could hear the smirk in her voice. No fucking way. Ham looked over his shoulder. Whitechapel Charlie was slumped over onto the bar.  
“Really? No machine huh?” Nick said as he walked through the main doors.  
Hancock and Nora turned towards the voice.  
“About time, you miserable old coot! I missed you!” Nora grinned as she ran towards Nick, giving him a big hug.  
Hancock tensed up and gritted his teeth.  
At this moment Ham turned away. Ham was never much the gossip and didn’t like to meddle in other’s affairs. But he loved the drama and couldn’t help but eavesdrop. Hancock seemed serious. It was rare to see the big man so wound up about something. Ham grinned - this was getting interesting. Daisy would have a field day. Not that he liked to gossip, of course.  
He heard Hancock greet Nick tersely. There was one more, Deacon, though he seemed fairly irrelevant. The conversation continued but started to get dull. All stories of Sinjin he had heard one too many times this night.  
“So what brings you out tonight then, Nicky? Always took you for an early bird.”   
Ham recognised that voice to be Hancock, but with an added edge and terseness. Spicy.  
Nick laughed,  
“Good to see you too, Hancock. See you’re looking after our Nora.”  
Ham turned round the corner. Nick put an arm around Deacon,  
“Well, we two had better be off. You two have fun. I would tell you not to drink too much but I’m a lil late for that.”  
Ham saw Nick whisper something into Deacon’s ear. What’s going on here then? It was getting a bit too spicy for Ham - so the straight laced synth detective had a juicy piece of human man on the side? Gee whiz!   
As the couple walked past, Ham overhead them talk:  
“Look - we gotta leave them to it. We can’t interfere.”  
“Nick- look, you know how volatile those two are-”  
“They need their privacy. Let’s go.”  
“They’re gonna get the wrong idea about us you know - always coming and going together.”  
Ham sighed - boring. His imagination, yet again, was more exciting than reality.   
“How much coming can you even do?” Deacon snorted  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Nick said without missing a beat, leaving behind a startled Deacon.  
Ham forced himself to push down a gasp - Daisy was gonna hear about this tomorrow. This was simply lewd! Ham both hated and loved his job. He kept unsociable hours - but the best secrets passed through the Third Rail. The bar was a goldmine of dirt on the residences of Goodneigbor.  
Things started to quiet down after Nick left. Ham had just a few minutes left of his shift. He remembered that Whitechapel Charlie had a secret reserve in the backroom - and as he was out of condition, he decided he might ‘borrow’ a bottle or two. Ham made his way across the bar, and opened the door to the backroom.

He turned on the lightswitch and jumped back. There they were, Mayor Hancock and the latest celebrity, Nora the newcomer, in a lovers embrace. Nora was sat on Hancock’s lap, and was nuzzling into his neck, slurring drunk sweet nothings. Hancock was chuckling happily and gurgling in response, occasionally placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead. Ham started to back away and turned to leave the room, thankful that they hadn’t seemed to have noticed him. At that point he heard,  
“You know, I think I’m in love with you.”


End file.
